The Raven Cries At Dawn
Hey guys, It's me, Spirit. I just decided to make a story, because this is the only time I will be visiting WSW for the next two months. I just chose a random title, so if it is the name of a band or something.... Meh o-o. So..... here it is. It is a story I wrote about four years ago when I was deeply depressed, it might be dark or creepy to some users. But.... yea. Part One Death. It is the natural enemy of mankind. It is the thing that takes us away from loved ones. It slowly approaches us from the day we are born until the day it takes us, like a cat stalking a mouse. Death was far from me, I was young and healthy. But for my father.... death was closer than it seemed. He was in a hospital bed, but he didn't belong there, with those white sheets draped over his sleeping form. His dusty brown hair shaded his eyes, which were a handsome shade of golden brown. His eyes were closed, and flickered every few minutes. He had wires attached to his chest, monitoring his heart, to be assured it didn't stop without anyone knowing. The scanner beeped every few seconds, as I told myself he would be okay. Two days ago, the beeps were steady and normal, but now they were ragged and uneven. The little lines on the screen rose and fell like the tide. I just hoped the tide would continue to move, instead of crumbling into a steady line like they had with my mother. I gripped my father's hand in mine, sitting beside him on a lumpy hospital chair. I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. I could tell that they were high-heels because of the sharp sound instead of the soft tap of any other shoe. "Daniel... It's time to go home now. The hospital is closing for lights-out..." It was my Aunt Grace. I closed my eyes for a moment, then stood. "Yes ma'am." I said quietly. I was reluctant to leave my father behind, I wanted to stay with him, reassure myself he would be okay. He had been in a car accident not four days before. It had been a nasty three-car pile-up. The steering wheel of the car had punctured his lungs as the car crashed into him from behind, then gave him a concussion when he crashed into the car before him. I only wish it had been me. My name is Daniel. I have dark green eyes, medium skin, and dark brown hair. I am fifteen years old, and have suffered from tragedy since I was twelve, when my mother died from a brain tumor. Since then I had been living with my father, who took good care of me, but constantly stayed out at night. All and all, he was a great father. I was silent on the drive home, my aunt and uncle were sitting in the front seats. My uncle Ray turned around to look at me. I had never liked him, ever since I was a baby. He was loud and obnoxious at any time of the year, and never paused to think if what he said might hurt someone. "It'll be okay, buddy. Even if your dad does die, you can live with us! He doesn't take good care of you anyways. Just look at that dirty skin-" My aunt cut him off with a loud punch to the arm. I ignored him. My father had to be okay. I couldn't imagine the world without him. He was my only living relative that actually thought about how I felt, instead of "Oh, you are such a silly teenager. You would be fine if you dad lived or died but blah blah blah..." Ugh. Uncles. I silently climbed out of the red car, that was dented in many places. My aunt's house was a horrible shade of green with a black door, which matched my dark mood. "Daniel, just take your things upstairs to the guest room, I think you'll find it very cozy." My aunt chirped. "What things?" I mumbled sarcastically. My uncle looked like he heard me, but that might have just been his normal dumbstruck face. --Sorry to anyone who hopes to continue reading this, I have to go so I can get my braces on. Let the stress begin.-- Category:Fanfictions